muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppets eating other Muppets
eats a Koozebanian Phoob.]] Ever since the early days of Sam and Friends and Muppet commercials, there has been a long tradition of Muppet characters eating each other. In "The Glow-Worm" sketch, which Jim Henson performed on many variety shows in the 1960s, Kermit the Frog would sit on a wall, eating passing worms. A Muppet monster would drag Kermit off the wall and then re-appear making a chewing motion, creating the illusion that Kermit was eaten whole. For later sketches, a "slit" in the second Muppet's mouth was made so the eaten Muppet could be pulled through and, if necessary, performed from inside the second Muppet after being "eaten". Commercials * Wilkins Coffee: A whale eats Wontkins. * Wilkins Coffee: A black spider-like monster eats Wontkins. * Southern Bell Telephone: Big V eats Mack. * Warburtons: Big Mean Carl eats a bunny. Mentions * Wilkins Coffee: Wontkins (playing The Big Bad Wolf) tells Wilkins (playing Little Red Riding Hood) that he ate “her” grandma. ''The Ed Sullivan Show * "Rock n' Roll Monster", 1966: Sour Bird eats the dissolved monster. * "The Glow-Worm", 1966: Kermit eats two Muppet worms and Big V eats Kermit. * ''I've Grown Accustomed to Your Face: Yorick attempts to eat Kermit. * "Music Hath Charms" sketch, 1967: The Piano eats Kermit. * "The Computer Dinner" sketch, 1967: The monster eats the Talking Machine. * "The Glutton" sketch, 1971: The Glutton eats a shrunken Glutton. IBM Meeting Films * Coffee Break Machine: The monster eats the Coffee Machine. * Kermit's Stepping Stones to Success: Beautiful Day Monster threatens to eat Kermit if he doesn't shorten his speech. ''Sesame Street * In Episode 0001, a yet unnamed Cookie Monster tries to eat Kermit (by his frog leg) after devouring the letter "W" in his lecture. * Cookie Monster tries to eat Guy Smiley in a bakery segment when he thinks that he is the thing Guy told him that's eatable and rhymes with "buy" * A cow nibbles on a Muppet stack of hay as they exit the frame in [[Forgetful_Jones#oklahoma|Forgetful Jones' ''Oklahoma sketch]]. * When the traditional narrative of Peter and the Wolf calls for the wolf to eat the duck in Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf, Telly Monster (playing the duck) pulls off his bill and quits the story. * In the street story of Episode 4414, the tiger tries to eat the monkey and the penguin. * In [[Cookie's Crumby Pictures|Cookie's Crumby Pictures: Star S'mores]], Cookie Monster (as Flan Solo) tries to eat Chewie the Cookie several times, but eventually learns to control himself. * In several Smart Cookies sketches, Cookie Monster tries to eat Figby. ''The Muppet Show eating Wayne]] about to eat Lenny]] eats Shakey Sanchez]] * Episode 103: Gorgon Heap eats Baskerville and Miss Piggy during the Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Disappearing Clues sketch. * Episode 114: A crocodile eats two frogs during the "Never Smile at a Crocodile" number, but later spits them out. * Episode 115: Behemoth (unseen) eats Kermit for "Veterinarian's Hospital". (He had a frog in his throat.) * Episode 116: Gorgon Heap eats Wayne during the "Some Enchanted Evening" number. *Episode 116: A gorilla presumably eats Dr. Bunsen Honeydew after his Gorilla Detector fails to alert him. * Episode 119: Behemoth eats Shakey Sanchez during the "Under My Skin" number. * Episode 119: Gorgon Heap eats Pierre LaCousse and almost eats Kermit during the "Panel Discussion." * Episode 119: TV viewer is eaten by his TV during "Muppet News Flash." * Episode 119: The Muppet Newsman is eaten by his desk during "Muppet News Flash". * Episode 204: Lenny the Lizard eats two worms and Gorgon Heap eats Lenny in a new version of the "Glow Worm" sketch. * Episode 205: Judy Collins: The Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly swallowed a fly, a spider, a bird, a cat, a dog and assorted other shadow-puppet animals before she explodes. * Episode 210: Luncheon Counter Monster eats the entire machine in a new version of the "Monster & Machine" sketch. * Episode 221: The Automatic Wastebasket tries to eat Beaker in Muppet Labs * Episode 222: Monsters try to eat the singing Cheesecake at the end of "Cheesecake" * Episode 223: John Cleese's agent is eaten by Mean Mama in the first backstage scene. * Episode 223: The liquid Spooble is drunk by the Trumpet Fazoob during his interview. * Episode 316: A lunchbox eats a construction worker. * Episode 402: A shark tries to eat a lobster during "Hold Tight, Hold Tight (Want Some Seafood Mama)". * Episode 418: A Crocodile tries to eat a frog during "Disco Frog". * Episode 419: A Crocodile eats the Newsman when he says the name of the Egyptian Crocodile-God, Rezal-evad-gib. Does so a second time in the next scene when the Newsman does it again (after Beauregard tries to warn Lynda Carter not to say the word, but can't remember it). * Episode 515: Mean Mama swallows First Mate Piggy during "Pigs in Space". (When Gonzo declares that Piggy will be disqualified for not dancing - due to the dance marathon - she starts doing so again, from inside Mean Mama's stomach.) Mentions * Episode 115: During the talk spot, Kermit tells Candice Bergen that last week, Sweetums ate the guest. (Although the audience was never shown the incident in the preceding episode.) * Episode 116: In the "Battle of Insults", Sweetums reveals that he ate his dog. Muppets Tonight * Episode 101: Big Mean Carl eats Sterling on ''Swift Wits. * Episode 101: Animal tries to eat Foo-Foo * Episode 102: Big Mean Carl eats Buffy on Swift Wits. * Episode 105: Big Mean Carl eats Winky on Swift Wits. * Episode 110: Big Mean Carl eats Magda on Swift Wits. * Episode 110: Bobo tries to eat a rabbit in E-I-E-I-OR. * Episode 201: Big Mean Carl eats Bill the Bubble Guy. * Episode 202: The Bread Monster tries to eat Pepe and Seymour. * Episode 204: Big Mean Carl eats Rufus and Arthur Modell on Swift Wits. * Episode 206: Big Mean Carl eats Raymond J. Saluga the Porcupine. * Episode 206: Big Mean Carl eats Hopper on Swift Wits. * Episode 211: Big Mean Carl eats a frog in "Four Weddings and a Frog". * Episode 211: Big Mean Carl eats Alfonso D'Bruzzo. * Episode 212: Carla the Big Mean Mom eats a backstage crew member. Mentions * Episode 101: Rizzo the Rat reveals that he ate the Dancing Cheeses. ''Fraggle Rock * Boober and the Glob: A big pink glob eats Cotterpin and several other Doozers. The Jim Henson Hour * Science Fiction: Jo Beth Garfdoohoo eats the judges of the alien beauty pagent. * Food: A lizard eats a bumblebee, then a snake eats a lizard, a hawk eats a snake, the hawk crashes into a tree and falls and gets eaten by a crocodile, who gets eaten by Luncheon Counter Monster, who gets eaten by Doglion. * Food: Animal eats a bee. * Food: Anthony and Fern eat the Screaming No-Nos. Muppet Meeting Films * Coffee Break Machine: Luncheon Counter Monster eats the Compu-Coffee 2000. * Leo and the Monster: Luncheon Counter Monster threatens to eat Leo if he doesn't shorten his speech. * Think Bigger: Chairman Blodgett eats Flunky. Online videos * In the DXD "Do Not Touch" video, Kermit gets eaten by an alligator. * In the DXD starting video on Arbor Day, Luncheon Counter Monster eats a bunny. * Haunted Holidays: Big Mean Carl eats the Pink Frackle and Mo Frackle. * In the Muppet viral video "Habanera", the Swedish Chef ends the number by swallowing Beaker. * In the viral video "Bohemian Rhapsody", Big Mean Carl eats Rizzo and two other rats. * In the viral video "Stand By Me", Big Mean Carl eats several rabbits during the song. Dinosaurs * "The Mighty Megalosaurus": Earl Sinclair tries to eat Arthur Rizzic. * "The Howling": Roy Hess eats a live creature who can be seen while Roy eats with his mouth open. Roy finally spits it out * "I Never Ate for My Father": A swamp monster eats Robbie Sinclair, some small creatures and later Earl. * "Endangered Species": B.P. Richfield eats the two Grapdelites. * "Fran Live": Robbie eats a live creature but spits it out. * "Slave to Fashion": The Predator eats various dinosaurs on the "Totally Hidden Predator" TV show. * "Wilderness Weekend": The swamp monster tries to eat Earl, Robbie, Baby Sinclair, Roy, Sid Turtlepuss and Gus Spikeback. * "Getting to Know You": Baby eats Francois Poupon. * "Steroids to Heaven": Dolf and Robbie eat some of the Thornoids. * "Terrible Twos": The Predator eats Dr. Elliott Piaget. * "Into the Woods": The Predator monster eats a baby dinosaur in the "Your Solo Wilderness Ritual" video. Mentions * "I Never Ate for My Father": A small creature in the woods says that he tried to get his son to be a carnivore, and ate him when he refused. * "Employee of the Month": Earl mentions that B.P. Richfield got where he is by eating *his* boss. * "A New Leaf": B.P. Richfield says that he ate a little boy for breakfast and was planning to eat the boy's sister for lunch. * "WESAYSO Knows Best": B.P. Richfield says that he bit his nephew's head off. * "Hungry for Love": It's revealed that B.P. Richfield ate his daughter Wendy's last four boyfriends. * In "Swamp Music", during an awkward dinner between the Sinclairs and mammals, Mudbelly asks "What's the matter? You've never had mammals for dinner before?" Baby responds, "All the time. They're yummy!" [[The Muppets (2015)|''The Muppets (2015)]] * In "A Tail of Two Piggies", Big Mean Carl tries to eat Scooter. * In "Little Green Lie", Foo-Foo chases after a tennis ball and jumps right into Carl's mouth. Everyone is horrified; Carl responds, "He got the ball. He's happy." Lara Spencer is eventually seen rescuing the regurgitated dog at Rowlf's Tavern. * In "Generally Inhospitable", Carl eats Rizzo. Miscellaneous * In The Frog Prince, Sweetums tries to eat Robin the Frog. * Sweetums eats Lew Zealand's fish Tommy during the end credits of The Muppet Movie. * In The Muppet Christmas Carol, a cat tries to eat Rizzo * In Muppet Classic Theater, ''The Big Bad Wolf tries to eat Andy and Randy Pig * In ''Muppet Classic Theater, The Big Bad Wolf tries to eat the shepherd's Sheep. * In The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, the Humongous Chicken tries to eat Elmo. * In Kermit's Swamp Years, Kermit almost eats Horace D'Fly, before spitting him out. * In From the Balcony Episode 24, The Blimp eats The Defroster. * In the Kokomo Music Video, a shark tries to eat an Inkspot. * In one of several group shots seen in TV spots for The Muppets, Pepe is shown in Behemoth's mouth. * During the credits of the "All I Need Is Love" music video, Big Mean Carl eats a rabbit. * In [[Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular| Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular]], Big Mean Carl eats Albert and later tries to eat Kermit. * During their QVC-takeover, Big Mean Carl eats Rizzo (who later reappears). * Every episode of Disney Drive-On has Big Mean Carl eating an office bunny. * In Episode 102 of The Furchester Hotel, Cookie Monster tries to eat Mr. Crumb. * In The Muppets Take the Bowl, a shark eats Wayne and Wanda during the "(Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay" number. * In When You Wish Upon a Pickle, a shark tries to eat Bert. Mentions * In Here Come the Muppets, Floyd Pepper says that Animal likes kids, and adds that he had two for breakfast. Muppet/Human Consumption tries to eat Zero]] * The Ed Sullivan Show: After "The Glutton" sketch, The Glutton tries to eat Ed Sullivan. * The Muppet Show Episode 202: Behemoth tries to eat Zero in the opening; Zero tries to eat Sam; and Mean Mama tries to eat Zero during the closing. * Episode 207: Edgar Bergen: Charlie McCarthy tells Kermit that although he doesn't talk to frogs much, he has had dinner with frogs: "They're delicious." * Episode 214: Kermit chides the crocodiles for attempting to eat Elton John after the opening number. * Episode 224: Sweetums and Doglion try to eat Cloris Leachman during "Just in Time" * Episode 302: Billy the Bear tries to eat Leo Sayer during "When I Need You". * In a TV spot for The Muppets, Behemoth has eaten Jason Segel, whose hand reaches up out of the monster's throat. * In the "All I Need Is Love" music video, Big Mean Carl tries to eat Cee Lo Green. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Running Gags Category:Character Lists Category:Food Category:Muppet Culture